Only You, Forever Changing
by IYAddict.x3
Summary: Revenge is forgotten and love is revealed, and a whole new saga of events is about to unravel... SasuIta Uchihacest, WARNING: Yaoi, explicit lemon, Rated M for a reason! Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and consider yourselves lucky that i don't, because if i did, homophobes and children alike would run screaming from their television sets.**

**I apologize if anyone was truely looking forward to a chapter 10 on the piece of crap that this story was turning into. But i had to start over, from the beginning. The story was falling to shambles, and I decided that it would be terrible to finally start with the real plot ten chapters in. Though it was fun while it lasted, i can't keep wasting my energy on fillers. Because, you have to admit, that if these chapters were anime episodes, they would be considered fillers (though, with the smut, they were still a bit more amusing). Chapter one is still the same content, and the beginning of chapter two i expect will be the same content... considering that has a good mix of plot in it still. But after that, i intend on using a few different POV changes (I seem to have taken a liking to those) and their is going to be quite the dramatic, if not predictable plot. But don't you worry yourselves, there will still be comic relief, drunken mistakes, and plenty of smut. And, for first-time readers: Please enjoy :)**

Chapter One - Revelations

"You don't have enough hate to kill me." Itachi saw through me. He was right, I didn't hate him. Not a tiny bit. In perfect truth, I was in love with my older brother. I remained silent, searching his face for a hint of emotion, but Itachi was well trained. Not even a spark of anger, or hate resided in his red eyes. Funny, he needed Sharingan to fight _me_ of all people. His pathetic little brother.

Then I remembered something he told me when I was younger, just before his colleagues confronted him about the death of his childhood friend, practically older brother, Shisui Uchiha.

_"Sasuke, you know, being excellent has its own problems too. If you have power, you'll become isolated and eventually get arrogant."_ No kidding. _"Even if you were everything people wished for from the start. But, there are no other brothers like us in the world. I'll always be with you, as the wall you should overcome, even if you were to hate me. That's what an older brother is for."_

As I remembered what my brother had told me, I continued to search his face. I felt like an idiot for not realizing why I was the only one he didn't, wouldn't, kill. Why he was trying to make me hate him. Why he killed our entire clan. All to challenge me to become stronger. Then I realized I was turning into my brother, just by trying to become powerful enough to kill him. I nearly killed my best friend. I broke the heart of the only _girl_ I ever even thought I could possibly love. I destroyed any chance I ever had of living a _normal_ life. All for _power_.

I realized, staring at Itachi that I should have listened to Kakashi. He told me that revenge, and power, would never make anything better. That taking the life of the person who ruined mine would never erase that mark of loneliness. Continuing a life with my friends would have eventually nearly destroyed that hopeless, abandoned look in my eyes that I knew everyone saw. I would have been _happy_.

Or at least, I _might_ have been happy. Without Itachi, I didn't know what I would live for, without revenge.

"Wake up, little brother, before I do something really bad to you." I was pinned against a tree, and Itachi held a kunai knife to my throat with his teeth. "What's wrong, Sasuke, finally afraid you might die? Careful, try to move and my kunai will pierce you." He sounded funny talking through his teeth, but still menacing. I wondered how I could love such an evil person. But he was my brother.

"Brother, are you still with me as the wall I need to overcome?" Itachi's emotionless face flashed brief surprise and the kunai fell from his mouth. " Are we still brothers like no other brothers in the world?"

My heart shattered at his next two words.

"Stupid child. I-"

"You disgusting excuse for a brother! How cou-"

"Sasuke _shut up_ and let me talk. I only told you those things so you would believe my only…" Itachi hesitated, no longer menacing, more like the gentle brother I had known most of my childhood. "…Believe my only feelings for you were that of a brother… nothing more."

I felt my jaw drop as I realized why everything Itachi had said made sense. His hands fell from my arms and I sank to the foot of the tree, watching the Sharingan fade from my beloved brother's eyes. I rid my eyes of my own, as well as my skin of the black ink of Orochimaru's curse mark; now positive he wasn't going to hurt me. One thing though, didn't make sense now.

"Itachi… why? Why did you destroy our clan?"

"Because mother and father knew. I told Shisui and he told them. I had to kill Shisui because he threatened to reveal it to you, so you could stay clear of me and my sins. Father threatened to kill you because of the way _I_ was…am. So I had to kill him. And I knew that mother would turn me in so I had to kill her as well. Then I went crazy, the only thing in my mind was to hide my secret, protect you from myself. I realized, one after the other, that none of them would understand, none of them would have mercy on me. So I killed them. When I was done, I had eliminated the entire clan. And then I heard you, crying out for everyone. I couldn't let you believe it was anyone but me, so I went back to where mother and father lay, and did my best to drive you away, to make you hate me. So you would exceed my power one day. So you could find me and kill me for what I've done." Itachi looked at me, his face full to brimming with the same sadness, loneliness as I had faced for years.

He killed our clan, just because he had stopped our father from killing _me_? That was unbelievable, but the most unbelievable part was that Itachi… Itachi was in _love_ with me. He probably had been for longer than I loved him like that. No, it couldn't be true. It wasn't _really_ my fault my life had been so miserable. Was it?

"No… it's not… it's not possible that our clan is _dead_ all over _my_ life?"

"I tried my best to convince you that my only affections were that of a brother, and then made you hate me. I'm not surprised you don't believe me."

"No Itachi, I don't hate you. I never did. That's why I could never kill you. I always wanted to, knew I should, but I just couldn't." My eyes blurred. "I couldn't kill you because… because I… I'm in love with you big brother!" I threw myself into his waiting arms, sobbing like a little girl, like I had when I thought he despised me.

Itachi held me for a long time while I cried- he was leaned up against a tree and I sat between his legs with my head buried in his chest. Eventually, I stopped crying.

"Brother, will you stop this quest for power? Or will you continue to murder innocent people? Why didn't you just go into hiding, or place yourself somewhere else, with a new name? You could have taken me _with_ you! You didn't have to lie, Itachi, I would have gone with you!"

"I told you Sasuke, remember, all those years ago? I will always be with you as the wall you should overcome. I became stronger so you would want to. I made you angry with me so you would become stronger. I convinced myself that everything I did was for your benefit. I wanted- and still want- you to exceed my power." I had never seen my brother look so sad. His eyes showed every bit of regret, sadness, and loneliness that his voice was thick with. It seemed as if he had kept these emotions stored away, building up for years. He looked so strange with these different emotions flashing through his eyes, when I was so used to that cold, emotionless front. For a moment, I thought he was going to cry, that it would be my turn to hold him. I wasn't little anymore; I was nearly his size now; so the whole crying in his arms thing could go the other way now.

But he didn't cry. He held himself back and looked down at me, still attempting to curl into him. He laughed at my futile efforts, seeming to finally realize I wasn't the small child he left in his past.

"You've grown, Sasuke. And strong, too! Father would be proud. I know I am." It was my turn to laugh at the look on his face when he realized he was talking like he used to. "I guess I need to act upon what I'm saying. It's obvious you aren't a child anymore, and definitely mature."

I believe I forgot to mention that being so close to Itachi under these circumstances, I wasn't feeling so childish. In fact, I was feeling a bit… hard, you might say. I grimaced when I noticed the obvious bulge in my pants. I looked up to see Itachi's eyes searching downward for the source of my unhappy face. I felt my face heat up when he grinned and chuckled joyfully at my erection. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling mischievously and I blushed again when I felt him begin to harden against me as well. I could only imagine what was going on inside that head of his.

Itachi bent his head down and kissed me gently, then deeper, eventually swiping his tongue across my bottom lip. I complied with his silent request and no sooner had my lips parted than his tongue was half shoved down my throat. I eagerly twisted around in his loose embrace while he groped at my pants, sending shockwaves of enticing pleasure throughout my body at the slightest touch. He broke our kiss, breathing heavily, with a frustrated look on his face.

"What is it?"

"I can't… I can't figure out how the hell to get your damned pants off." I laughed when he didn't wait for a reply, let alone instructions, and practically just ripped my pants to shreds, and then pulled my shirt off my shoulders. I now sat naked, practically in his lap, and realized how stupid I probably looked. Completely naked, with a full, throbbing erection and Itachi still in his huge, black robes of the Akatsuki. I sat up, and fumbled with his robes, looking for a clasp at the opening. He obviously had to pull it over his head or something, because I felt just as frustrated as he had looked a minute ago. I looked up and saw him laughing at my obvious discomfort.

"Would you like me to help you?" I nodded eagerly as he reached for a now obvious hook fastening and had the cloak splayed out on the ground in a mtter of seconds. It took me by surprise when I realized that underneath, he wore the same clothes as he did when I was younger.

Itachi smiled at the shock on my face. "Yup, they're the same, exactly as you remember!" He grinned like a small, happy child. "I never really wanted to forget my old life. I wear them whenever I'm traveling away from Kisame. I love you Sasuke!" As he said the last part (extremely enthusiastically) his eyes twinkled like a happy puppy and he threw me to the ground, pouncing on me. His clothes were gone in a split second, revealing what I could only describe as a happily bobbing erection, but only a swift glimpse, as his newly let down hair tickled my cheek and drew my attention back to his face. His eyes suddenly became serious and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He pulled back and frowned.

"I don't want to spoil your innocence, little brother." I harrumphed at the mention of innocence. That wasn't the word I would use for the painful throb I felt when I realized how close Itachi was to me, but not touching. He was on his knees over me, looking down at me, obviously trying to decide what he was going to do about 'spoiling my innocence'. I grinned at him and sat up, forcing him to sit back on my legs. A look of shock crossed his face, and then he grinned right back at me.

"Obviously you _want_ me to spoil your innocence, little brother."

"Don't call me that anymore, it makes us sound disgusting."

"Well, little brother, that's exactly what we are, but doesn't the thought turn you on like it does me?" Another painful throb.

"Hmm… Now that you think about it, I-" He cut me off by pushing me back down and whispering in my ear.

"Good, now tell me how you like this." He lightly stroked a finger up my length, tracing it around the head. I shivered, feeling bolts of intense pleasure shoot through me. If I reacted like this at this light touch, what would it feel like when he really got started?

He moved his hand up and spread my legs with his knee, placing himself between them before our hips were crushed together. I fell weak and nearly lost control of myself as he violently ground our hips together, panting. He also seemed to begin losing control and slowed his thrusts. As he moved away, I involuntarily bucked out, my body trying to relieve itself. I was throbbing now, could feel the blood rush more than anything else as I panted, dripping sweat. The grass below me was scratchy I noticed, all of my senses intensified, and I saw Itachi struggling to remain stable above me.

"Damn," He grunted his voice rough and shaky, "It's been a while since I've done this; I'm losing control." He grinned as he regained more control over his body and pulled me to my feet. Still weak, I stumbled and clutched at Itachi for support, and he leaned my back to a tree. Now that we were standing, I could see him properly, with his hair framing his face, caressing his shoulders and back. A bit was stuck by sweat to his forehead, and I wanted him more than I ever had. I reached out and pulled him to me for a kiss, and my hand wandered from his shoulder, down his smooth chest, and my fingers momentarily entangled themselves in the soft curls at his groin. Curious, I stroked his velvet erection with two fingers, and he moaned into our kiss, his hands twisting in my hair. I could feel his pulse, the blood throbbing through his swollen member. I reached farther back, my fingers brushing over his tight sack.

Itachi moaned again, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, panting while he let the feelings I was creating wash over him. I was tempted to do the same; touching him was new, but I thought I was going to explode just at the touch. The fact that the ends of our equally red erections were touching might also have had something to do with that. I pulled my hand back to his erect member and felt it wet with pre-cum. Curious again, I brought my hand up and tasted it. There wasn't a distinct, describable taste, but I liked it. Itachi picked his head up and looked at me, probably noting the obvious torture on my face. We couldn't play much longer or I'd collapse from the pleasurable excitement of it.

He obviously noticed this and moved closer to me. "Get on your hands and knees, and suck on these." As soon as I was down, he presented me with three fingers and I sucked. He took his fingers from my mouth and, on his knees behind me, inserted one finger to my entrance. Now _that_ didn't feel good. Then he began pumping it in and out and it eventually started feeling _really_ good; I moaned from the pleasure and at that, Itachi inserted the second finger quickly, still pumping, and this also felt good. "Harder," I moaned and in went the third finger. I grunted at the sharp pain the little stretch created. I was over it soon enough and panting hard when he pulled his fingers out. I glared at him for ending my enjoyment but stopped when I saw him shakily place himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly, and the intrusion felt as though he were splitting me, tearing me apart from the inside. I whimpered as my eyes went blank for a second and my hands dug at the ground, sinking my fingers into the dirt, trying anything to dull the pain.

He slowly began moving steadily in and out and the pain eventually either numbed or turned again to the same pleasure his fingers had created. He moaned as he thrust in deeper, panting. I felt a huge twist of exotic pleasure run through me, and my forgotten erection gave another painful throb as I shivered at the spot Itachi had hit, being struck again and again. He suddenly seemed to remember I needed to be relieved and he bent further over, fisting me and pumping along in time to his thrusting, intensifying the already nearly unbearable pleasure. He pushed into me a final time hitting that one sensitive spot hard and the combination of that and his hand on me caused me to release to the ground in front of me at the same time he spurted his release into me. He pulled out, and we tumbled over, panting, exhausted. I grinned at my older brother, and he looked at me with all the love in the world. Then he frowned, as if troubled by something. Who could be troubled after _that_?

"Little brother, what will I do with you? Will you insist now to follow me where I go? Or will we go our separate ways?" A surge of confusion and painful understanding ripped through me, clenching my stomach. He was still a part of the Akatsuki and he would be for life. They wouldn't let him leave. Orochimaru was only able to because he was more powerful than the rest of them. I didn't know what to do. Go with him or return home to the Hidden Leaf Village where he would never be accepted again? I knew the Akatsuki would accept me; I was powerful enough to work with Itachi, but I still had a chance I realized. I still had a chance to go home where I grew up lonely, no matter how many friends I had. I felt like a new person with Itachi by my side; I felt loved and needed once more, as I did with family.

"I don't know. There is a very small chance that you would be accepted and protected back home, we could try that." I was bewildered by what had come out of my own mouth. Hadn't I just been thinking that it would be impossible for him to return home? Probably me, too. We would be punished greatly, and probably shunned for what we did. But Naruto would be happy. And so would Sakura, though she wouldn't be pleased to hear that I didn't like her as much as I loved Itachi. Or as much as she originally thought. It would be awkward though, going back. Talking to Naruto after nearly killing him. And Sakura after the last thing she said to me was that she loved me and would do anything to make me stay. But things would work out. They should.

"But what of the Akatsuki? They will surely come after me and kill me because I abandoned them. And what of Orochimaru?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village is stronger than the Akatsuki members. That, I might add, basically despise each other and group together of their own accord. You will be safe. We may be punished, but it will be better than living in fear. This Leaf's generation of ninja is the strongest in our history. And Orochimaru is dead."

"Fine, I shall give it a try, but if it doesn't work and we are banished, do not blame me." I was triumphant that he gave in so easily to my plan, but I suddenly felt extremely tired. I yawned widely and Itachi suddenly looked as if he were about to keel over he was so tired. It was getting cold and we were still naked. "Let us sleep for now and plan in the morning, I believe we are both exhausted." Itachi found his robes and pulled them around both of us. We curled up together and I watched him quickly fall asleep, his breathing and heartbeat at a steady, easy pace, and I soon fell asleep myself.

**Okay, so maybe I made a _few_ minor changes, but it's been over a year since i wrote that... it took a lot of strength not to just rewrite the entire thing...**


	2. Home

**Alright I wont lie I completely forgot about this story. I do that sometimes. But it only happened because I forgot that I completely got rid of it and kinda started over. It's probably been like a year since I updated. Or more. Oh well. Enjoy :D**

Chapter Two- Home

That night, we dressed and went on our way in the general direction of the Leaf Village. Itachi used his robes as a pack turned inside out, and we looked like normal travelers again, after he hid his headband. I had managed to fix the rips in my pants that Itachi had created earlier.

"We should probably reach the village by dawn. Itachi, what are we going to say to everyone? This isn't a problem that can be fixed easily."

"We say we need to see the Hokage and that it is urgent. When we speak to her - Tsunade is it? - We will tell her that I murdered the clan to protect you. I shall say that after learning of my feelings for you, nearly the entire clan decided that you would only stunt my rapid growth to power, to becoming the most powerful shinobi in our clan. That the clan secretly decided together to dispose of you." Itachi was absolutely brilliant. I never could've thought of something that good. I smiled in approval and we walked on in silence. This might just work.

As the sky began to grow lighter before the arrival of the sun, we spoke again.

"Itachi, are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what if the Hokage can see if we are lying?"

"Shh, Sasuke, it'll be fine. Besides, some of what I will say is truth anyways. I only killed the clan to protect you, and then myself. She will have no proof, and will not have a need for it. A secret plan as such would not have written proof, and they are all dead so there is no way to say-" He stopped short as we topped a hill and looked down at the Hidden Leaf Village for the first time in long, long while together. His voice dropped in volume as he finished. "-anything. It's been a long time, Sasuke… but we're finally home together."

I smiled and nodded. "Home..." All that time with Orochimaru had made me long for life in Konoha. I was yearning for those days where it was just us kids and Kakashi. I knew those would never be back, but coming home was close enough. We quickly covered the distance between us and the village, and the guards called out to us, reaching for hidden weapons. They obviously recognized us as dangerous, two renegade ninja approaching the front gates of the Hidden Leaf. I was certain we presented a rather odd sight.

"Sasuke Uchiha… and… Itachi? What business do the two of you have in the Leaf Village?" The man's voice was suspicious, and both were poised to attack- or defend.

"We have come seeking the Hokage for redemption." Itachi kept a straight face in light of the fact that the two guards were definitely old school mates because they looked upon him with awe and confusion- they knew his story well.

"How do we know you aren't plotting to assassinate the Hokage?"

"Because Lady Tsunade knows how to protect herself, and is stronger than the both of us put together." I knew about Tsunade from Orochimaru. Though the last statement may not have been completely true, the guards had heard tales, and they accepted this as a fact.

"Erm… fine… But we still can't trust you alone inside the walls of the village. One of us shall escort you to Lady Tsunade."

"There's no need for you to leave your posts. I will take them." The speaker was a masked, white haired ninja who had appeared suddenly under the arch of the entrance gate.

"K-Kakashi sensei!" My eyes grew wide and my face flushed with embarrassment. This was the man that had told me that seeking revenge solved nothing. This was the man whose wisdom I had ignored. I looked at Itachi and saw nothing but his usual emotionless front.

"Hello Sasuke… Itachi." He gestured for us to follow him. Ignoring the obvious disturbance our appearance caused in the streets, he continued. "What the hell are you two doing here? And together, at that. The last I spoke to you, Sasuke, you were bent on power, unable to get your mind further into the future than destroying the brother that now stands so comfortably beside you. And Itachi, the last time we met you wore the Robes of the Akatsuki and we fought as enemies." Itachi was silent for the few minutes it took us to get into the Hokage's empty office. The three of us, distracted as Itachi began to speak, did not notice her enter silently to listen.

"Our reasons tie together, however strange they may be. I destroyed both our hopes of leading a normal life trying to protect Sasuke, from myself as well as the rest of our clan. You see, Shisui Uchiha told me of a plot the clan had made to destroy Sasuke. They feared my… affections for him would stunt my rapid growth in power, that he would be the downfall of the clan. I was the strongest member of our clan… the strongest any of us had been in our history and they were proud of that. When they found out that I had feelings for my younger brother that were not those of a brother, they decided they needed to demolish the barrier that was in my way to gaining power. Shisui told me this only because he felt guilty for telling my father of my sinful affections. He said it was my own father who suggested they kill his youngest son. I went into an insane fit of rage at this treachery and killed Shisui, my oldest, closest friend.

"I immediately regretted my idiotic choice and went home. Sasuke and I talked for a short while the next day and some of my colleagues addressed me about Shisui's death. I coldly turned them away, swiftly lost my temper and attacked, but my father controlled me, though it was him I hated most of them all. I kept silent, and later that night did not sleep. I feared for Sasuke's safety and sat outside his room that night, as a silent guard. Around midnight, the clans plan was confirmed when my father came walking around the corner holding a small, sharp blade. I escaped to hide on the roof before he noticed me, and I watched as he entered Sasuke's room. I swiftly and quietly followed him inside, hiding in the shadows. He paused at Sasuke's bedside and placed the dagger at my brother's throat. I swiftly jumped up behind him, grabbing the hand that held the knife, and covering his mouth. Silently, I led him outside.

"I knew what he was doing, I told him, and he hung his head low. He told me it was for my own protection and he would not give up in trying to assassinate his younger son. He was foolish in believing I would eventually give in. I would rather burn forever in hell than see Sasuke killed. He went back to his bed, and I continued to watch guard. As dawn came, we all went about our usual morning routines. Sasuke left early for school and at the first opportunity, I killed father. Mother screamed and threatened to call the rest of the clan on me, then she attempted to kill me herself, saying that no son of hers would ever kill his own father. I calmly told her that father should not have tried to kill his son. Mother angrily stated that Sasuke was the one that needed to die- the one that was in my way. I killed her as soon as I realized her mind could not be changed. The rest of the clan was this way. I went mad, insane, trying to find one person that would forgive me, one person that would have mercy on Sasuke… that would choose life with a clan deteriorating in power instead of death. But no, all of them insisted they would rather die than see the prodigy ninja of their clan fall because of a sinful love. Not one person could accept how I was…" Itachi looked on the verge of tears, and at the same time he looked furious. I noticed Lady Tsunade standing in the corner, eyeing Itachi and I with pity, but she also looked confused.

"I understand why you did what you did, I would've done the same, but… why are the two of you together now… why is Sasuke here?"

"Orochimaru is dead, Tsunade… Sasuke made sure of that. And I am here because Sasuke convinced me to come… to attempt to lead a normal life… to abandon the Akatsuki. We are here together because we met and fought… Sasuke remembered something I had told him when we were younger and caught me off guard. He admitted to me he felt the same as I did… that he could not kill me because of it. This just happened yesterday…" I blushed when I remembered what happened next. Even Itachi looked awkward and embarrassed. Tsunade understood and laughed. Kakashi blushed and turned away.

"I'm going to go get Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi grumbled. "They ought to know you're here." He left.

"Ha! I do believe he's hiding something, that one. Today is a day to celebrate! Orochimaru is dead and the village has gained back two very talented, valuable ninja. And you two… I think you two are going to give courage to some of the men around here too shy to come out of the-"

"SASUKE!" A blur of pink rushed by to knock into me, nearly tumbling me over. I regained balance to find a very teary Sakura clinging tightly to me. "I thought you were gone forever…" She trailed off quickly, crying softly into my chest. Rolling my eyes, I looked toward the door and saw Kakashi, recovered from his nervous streak, and Naruto standing awkwardly with his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets. I grinned sheepishly and separated myself from the emotional monster clinging to me, conveniently forgetting I had been like that less than twenty-four hours earlier. I walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"Sorry I tried to kill you…" I grumbled my apology, and he picked his head up and grinned at me.

"Hehe, no problem buddy. All that matters is that you're back now, right?" And here was stupid, childish, over enthusiastic Naruto again. "Hey, let's go get some ramen to celebrate!" I noticed that Itachi was the awkward one now, not used to friendly gatherings.

"C'mon Itachi, lets go. I'll teach you how to enjoy yourself again." Then I noticed a strange look on his face. "What's wrong, big brother?" I spoke gently, softly, too much like a lover for the others to be hearing, but I didn't care. I was worried.

"It's… nothing." He grumbled. "I'll tell you later." Sakura, finished crying, looked suspiciously at us, and Naruto's face was slightly green underneath the confusion. Tsunade was grinning at the two who didn't know why I spoke like that. Kakashi had turned away again and I noticed that his one exposed ear was flushed, probably matching the color of his face.

"Okay, would somebody please explain to me what is going on here? We have two rogue ninja, peacefully returned to the village for no apparent reason, one of them an Akatsuki member, the other an apprentice of Orochimaru. And to top all of that off, they are brothers but most definitely not acting like it…" Sakura had a point; this definitely did paint quite a funny picture. Surprisingly, the one who gave her an answer was Itachi. Kakashi turned back to us to listen.

"I am no longer a member of the Akatsuki… though claiming this puts me in danger, along with those who are close to me." He glanced at me as he said this. "And Sasuke has destroyed Orochimaru. Yesterday afternoon… we met in battle. Sasuke had tracked me down and followed me closely, waiting until one of the rare time periods during which Kisame and I traveled separately. We ended up with him pinned to a tree, I making threats that I couldn't possibly carry out, and him set on finishing me off, which he also later admitted to being unable to do. He then remembered and recited to me something that I had told him, just before I had turned him against me.

"You see, I loved my younger brother, and back then, I couldn't let him know that. I set him against me after saving him from his own family, content only with the fact that I now knew that every evil thing I did was something contributing toward his drive to finish me, to become stronger. I made it so that he would want to gain strength, want to overcome me, and eventually become able to hunt me down and execute me for my evils. But I quickly discovered that he would never do that. I was forced to admit my feelings for him, and he in turn told me that he had been in love with me, for all this time.

"We spent the rest of the day together…" Here, he blushed slightly. "And last night we set back out to the village, in hopes to find redemption for our actions. So here we are, happier than we've ever been; back home together, incest and all." Sakura just looked back and forth between the two of us when Itachi finished, with the strangest look on her face. It was almost… sad. But there was astonishment mixed in. She couldn't quite seem able to grasp that she had just lost me to my older brother.

"Prove it." She didn't believe us. No, that wasn't quite right. She didn't _want_ to believe us. I turned to Itachi and placed my hand gently on the side of his face, a caressing touch before we both leaned into a soft kiss; I ran my tongue visibly over his top lip, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss for a moment before I lightly bit his bottom lip, pulling a bit before disengaging with a final, smaller kiss. We turned to look back at Sakura. She certainly believed us now, and the look on her face had changed to one of shame. Before she could speak again, Kakashi cut her off.

"I'm just going to leave now…" Sure enough, he was slightly flushed, and as he reached for the door handle, it turned of its own accord and opened, revealing Umino Iruka with a very serious set in his face.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't just let two dangerous ninja waltz right into your office on the pretext of-" He was cut off by Kakashi crashing to the floor, having gone wide-eyed at the sight of Iruka and then fainting. "What's wrong with him?" Tsunade snickered.

"Their reasons are genuine, Iruka, they are here to be loyal to the Leaf once more. And he likes you."

"Well what are their reasons, the logs on them have to be updated and we have to send out notice to take down the warning.. signs…" His ranting came to a slow and then a stop when he realized Tsunade had added a second sentence. A blush spread lightly over his scarred nose. "Wait a second… he _what_?"

"Iruka, if I'm not mistaken, Kakashi is romantically interested in you. Which means he wants to fuck you." Tsunade spoke as if she were explaining something complicated to a rather slow person. The blush darkened as he studied the unconscious jonin at his feet.

"Okay, I've had enough of this; can we please just go get some ramen already?" Naruto looked as if he was going to be sick. I grinned.

"After we wake Kakashi up." I turned to Iruka. "Would you care to do the honors?" Iruka smiled softly and got to his knees, placing a kiss on Kakashi's masked lips; the jonin stirred, mumbling, and Iruka sat up before the other man's eyes opened.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" Iruka asked innocently, perfectly removing any emotion but concern from his face. Kakashi just sat up and looked at him.

"I… er….. Did you just…?" Iruka cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I only asked if you were alright. No need to be flustered." Kakashi was certainly flustered. A bit of pink crept up over the edge of his mask. I leaned against Itachi and nuzzled his shoulder, silently expressing my appreciation for the moment.

"Nevermind..." Kakashi grumbled and looked away from everyone. "I'm fine." Iruka grabbed Kakashi's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and turned the jonin's head so that he was looking at him.

"Don't lie Kakashi you're not okay. I just kissed you and you think you were dreaming." The jonin's only visible eye widened and before he could speak, Iruka kissed him again. It was a gentle kiss, nothing special, but enough to make a bit of pink rise in the skin of Kakashi's face.

"I apologize if that was a bit too forward. I really like you Kashi." Kakashi's visible skin turned completely red and the usually cool, confident man seemed to have nothing to say.

"I…erm…" After stumbling over a few more words he sighed exasperatedly and let himself fall back to his original position. I suppressed a snicker. He sighed again and Iruka started to look nervous.

"Kakashi?" A single eye looked at the teacher. Kakashi had, for some reason, lost all appearance of being flustered.

"Finally." In one smooth move, Kakashi sat up and kissed Iruka, surprising the teacher. He then performed a hand sign and the two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, surprising the rest of us. I looked at my brother only to find he was already looking at me with an unidentifiable look in his eyes. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was thinking about, but was quickly reminded we weren't alone.

"Okay that's enough queer crap for one day. Let's go get dinner." Naruto flinched when Sakura punched him in the arm.

"Come on, you know that was sweet. And I can only imagine what they've gone off to do…" The pinkette's eyes clouded over into daydreams full of slash. Naruto just rolled his eyes and grumbled, grabbing Sakura and pulling her towards the door.

"Time to go!" Tsunade followed close behind and Itachi took a step forward but I stopped him and looked at the group walking away.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I called after them. As soon as the door was shut I turned to Itachi. "What's going on? There's something you haven't told me."

"It doesn't matter right now." That unexplainable look wasn't gone, but he was trying to hide it. I put a hand on the side of his face.

"Big brother, you know you can tell me anything." He smiled a little.

"It's just that I'm not used to being surrounded by people treating each other civilly. I just have to get used to it."

"Well we certainly aren't exactly civil… but I understand what you mean." I went along with his lie, but that's all it was. There was something else, and it would take more than sweet words to get it out of him. All he needed was a few drinks.

**Next Chapter- Itachi's POV. Plot progresses. Hopefully. Dont hold me to it! :D**


End file.
